


Still Fallin

by Stilinskisim24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Married Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilinskisim24/pseuds/Stilinskisim24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could not believe he was going to marry Lydia Martin, the girl he has been in love with sense the third grade. His ten year plan that had turned to fifteen had worked, heck he couldn’t believe she had agreed to go out with him in the first place. He and Malia had broke up leading him to spend more time with Lydia that he forgot how much he loved, even if it meant trying to figure out how to stop the new supernatural threat from destroying Beacon Hills and everyone in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Fallin

He could not believe he was going to marry Lydia Martin, the girl he has been in love with sense the third grade. His ten year plan that had turned to fifteen had worked, heck he couldn’t believe she had agreed to go out with him in the first place. He and Malia had broke up leading him to spend more time with Lydia that he forgot how much he loved, even if it meant trying to figure out how to stop the new supernatural threat from destroying Beacon Hills and everyone in it. 

Over the course of that they had built a good friendship, she was always by his side when danger was near, even if she had her powers that she was trying to figure out he still felt like he needed to protect her. He almost died once, when Lydia was cornered by a weird creature he had hit it in the back of its head with his bat. The shirt he was wearing under his flannel the bull's-eye t-shirt that freaked Scott out every time he wore it, “It makes you look like a target” Scott had said once “Really this shirt could never make me look like a target” He had told him. So when the creatures claws had found there way into his chest over the Bull's-eye he couldn’t help but think about that.

“Stiles!” Lydia had cried his name he saw her in tears getting up from her knees to run to him, “No! Lydia. . . Don’t!” He choked on his own blood tears rolling down his cheeks as he told her to stay where she was. “Go! Run Get Out Of Here!” He yelled again once the claws came out and he fell to the floor grabbing at its feet when it brought its attention back to Lydia, it fell face first. 

He climbed onto it holding it down as Lydia ran, he grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on, a rock. He hit its head with it over and over screaming at the pain that crashed into him like an ocean with each thrust of his arms. One last hit was all it took to get it to stop moving and breathing. He rolled off it and laid on his back, staring up at the night sky. The stars had reminded him of his mother, “Find the little dipper Stiles” Her voice whispers into his mind getting him to relax. 

“STILES!” Scott had screamed running over to him, “Stiles no. . . Don’t do this. We need you please Stiles” He had said when he hadn’t responded to him, “Stiles please say something” Scott had cried putting presser on his wound, “Guess” He gasped for air “Guess this. . . Shirt does. . . Make me a target” He told him with a laugh that turned into him coughing from choking on his blood.

He looked at Lydia, reaching for her hand. “Lyds. . . it's. . . Ok.. ay” He whispered giving her a week smile. “No Stiles its not. You cant go you cant leave me to” She cried. “You need to know. . .” His breathing got heavy “I love you. . . Always have. . . always will. . . no matter. . . no matter. . . no no.”  
His eyes closed.

When they had finally opened he heard the sound of a steady beeping, his vision was blurry and throat dry. He lifted up his hand, taking off the oxygen nose piece that was on his face, “Keep that on” She said her hands stopping his and fixing it back into place. “Water” Her hands came back to tilt his head so he can sip on the water, “Thanks mom” He sighed closing his eyes again. 

When they opened a second time his vision was better, Lydia looked at him and smiled “Hey” He said returning a smile to her. “Hey” She whispered pressing her lips together looking at him with worried eyes. “You saved my life. . . Again” She said biting her lip. “But this time you almost died” “I almost died last time” “That was different. . . you didn’t get hurt” She said tears rolling down her cheeks. “Hey. Its okay I'm here I'm okay” he reached out his hand wiping her tears away. 

“Did you mean what you said back there?” She asked him taking his hand in hers “The part about being in love with you?” She nodded. “Every word. . . I love you Lydia Martin” She smiled leaning close to him and kissing him. “Go out with me?” He asked when they pulled away “I would love to” She smiled. 

His palms were sweating as he stood beside Scott Liam and Mason, “What if she runs away. . . like in that movie what's it called again?” He panicked his mind going over all the worst things that could happen, She could change her mind. “The Run Away Bride?” Liam said “Ya that one. . .” He looked at his best man. “Stiles calm down she didn’t change her mind right Kira” Scott said looking over at his wife for two years. “What. Oh Ya she's just nerve’s is all” She said with a wave of her had dropping the flowers. Scott smiled at him. “She Loves you man” He says patting his shoulder when he heard the brides song come on. 

He took deep breaths looking at Scott with panic in his eyes, it was only when the flash of white on the corner of his eye made his breathing stop. She was breath taking. 

She smiled at him wide holding onto her fathers jacket looking at him and him only, he let out the breath he forgot he was holding. He stepped down holding out his hand to his soon to be father in law, he kissed his daughter taking his hand in his and placing hers in his. “Don’t fuck this up Stilinski” he whispered to him before taking his seat. He laughed nerveless knowing that he wasn’t kidding.

“Hi” He whispered to her “Hi” She smiled at him “You look beautiful” He says smiling when she blushes, “You look handsome” “Well I get that from my pops” he says finding his dad in the crowed and winking at him, “Your such and idiot” “But you love me” She smiled and nodded her head “I do”

The time had come to say there vows. He cleared his voice looking her in the eyes, “The first time I saw you in the third grade” His voice echoed threw the speakers so everyone could hear. “My heart whispered That’s The One. My parents though that would last only a couple of days but I knew it wouldn’t go away. Even when we were in high school and you didn’t really notice me I liked to think of it as not on your radar” Friends and Family laughed. “But then the best thing sense the birth of Lydia Martin happen to me, you started talking to me. We became close. Really close” He winks at her wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

“Sorry” He clears his throat “I started to fall more and more in love with you everyday that we spent together, I never thought I would be writing this but here I am sitting in our room on our bed using your favorite pen as you sleep next to me. There is nothing I wont do for you, I would jump off a bridge if you told me to.” He smiled “And I never thought I would hear the three words that make my heart skip every time you say them. You once asked me if I would ever stop loving you, and I told you never in a million years. But I have a new answer to that. Only when I stop breathing. I love you Lydia Martin always have always will no matter what” he catches the tear that fell from her eyes. 

“Okay guess its my turn huh” She sighs. “There was always this kid who would follow me around like a lost puppy in the third grade, I remember him because I would always catch him staring at me in class. I never imagined that that same kid would grow up to be one of my closest friends, and someone who I cared about a lot, that if he died I would lose my freaking mind. Allison once asked me to remember what it felt like. All those times in school when you see him standing down the hall and you cannot breathe until you’re with him. Or, those times in class when you cant stop looking at the clock because you know he's standing right out there waiting for you... Don’t you remember what that’s like? She had asked and when I told her no she asked what do you mean no. you’ve had boyfriends... Not like that I said.”

“Now I can finally say I know what that feels like. . . because of you.” She smiled at him “I love you Stiles Stilinski” She whispers. “Stiles repeat after me” “I Stiles Stilinski take Lydia Martin to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold for this day forward. For better or for worse for rich or for pore. In sickness and in health. To love and to Cheerios. Till death do us part” 

“I Lydia Martin take Stiles Stilinski to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold for this day forward. For better or for worse for rich or for pore. In sickness and in health. To love and to Cheerios. Till death do us part” They both say. 

“Who has the rings?” he turns to Scott smiling at him when he puts the ring in his hand. The man tells him to repeat after him “With this ring I Be Wed in the name of the father and of the son and of the holy ghost.” He slips the diamond ring onto her finger. 

“With this ring I Be Wed in the name of the father and of the son and of the holy ghost” Lydia says slipping the ring onto his finger. They say there I do's, he just really wants to kiss her already so when he hears “Kiss your bride” he pulls her into him and kisses him with all his love. 

They take pictures together with Scott and Kira with his dad and Melissa and her mother and father. 

They step onto the dance floor, The music to the song they chose playing. He pulls her close “Lydia Stilinski. . . you know I love the sound of it” She smiles at him “You have no idea how happy that made me feel” He says kissing her and moving along to the song.   
“You would think for all the days I’ve known you  
that I would have you memorized by now  
With every question answered  
every single page turned  
but you just keep me on the edge somehow  
and everyday with you is still a mystery  
the sweetest story's falling from your lips  
and I hold on to every word  
like its the first one that I've heard  
it's the only time I’ve ever felt like this  
after all this time you’d think id be  
used to the pull of your gravity  
but after flying so high for so long, who would think  
I'm still learning, still burning, still falling  
still falling  
I still reach for your hand because I need it  
your kiss is still the spark that lights a fire  
you’re still laughing with me  
and were still making memories  
I'm still a fool for you, and there’s a million reasons why   
after every late night street light drive  
and every “Love you”, “Miss you”, kiss good night  
girl, your name is still my favorite  
always will be and I'm  
still wanting, still all-in, I'm still falling  
still falling  
still chasing, still nervous  
still reeling, dreaming about this  
and after every sunrise holding you  
after all the crazy we've been through  
every day and every minute girl its something new  
I'm still learning, still burning, yeah, still wanting, still all-in, still falling  
still falling”

He whispers the lyrics into her ear as they dance slowly to the music. He is still falling for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Still Fallin by Hunter Hayes


End file.
